


Yeet

by Captain_AK



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Shuri, Dad T'Challa, Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Meme Children, Meme Lord Shuri (Marvel), Mjolnir - Freeform, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Precious Peter Parker, Protective T'Challa (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, they're dating if you squint, yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_AK/pseuds/Captain_AK
Summary: Peter and Shuri have been teaching Thor about the internet...sort of.





	Yeet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharmanteCharming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharmanteCharming/gifts).



> This is a short work from my Tumblr account, and I decided to post it here as well. Based on this post by CharmanteCharming (@hpinfalsettoland on Tumblr):
> 
> https://captain-ak84.tumblr.com/post/174509075137/peter-teaching-thor-what-yeet-means-and-thor

A shadow fell over the screen of Peter’s smartphone.  “…you.”

Pausing the video, he pushed aside a few of the couch cushions, and popped his head out from underneath their pillow fort.  “Oh!  Uh…Mr. King T’Challa!  Sir!  Hi.”

Shuri’s head popped out beside his.  “…brother, what is it?  We’re watching YouTube.”

The king pointed at both of them.  “I know it was you.”

They looked at each other.

“…We don’t know what you mean, brother.”

Peter’s mouth started twitching.

“I don’t know what you’ve ‘explained’ to Thor,” T’Challa continued, heaving an exhausted sigh, “but  _whatever_  it is…it is not funny any longer.”

Peter’s eyes grew round.  He glanced at his friend, saw that she wasn’t fazed by her brother, and took courage.  “Aww, but it was just a little fun–Mr. King–sir…”

“Yes!”  Shuri nodded.  “What is the harm?”

“He now believes that it is an  _earthen. Custom_.”

At that, the two teenagers exploded in giggles.  T’Challa only pinched between his eyes.

“But, I mean–.”  Peter scratched his head.  “It’s still–”

“You must admit it is hilarious,” Shuri finished.

“Not during a mission.”  T’Challa looked like he might twitch.  “It blows our position every time one of you radios in to shout, ‘This bitch empty,’ because he–”

And from the other end of the common room, a voice suddenly bellowed like thunder.   _“YEEEEEEET!”_

Glass shattered.  T’Challa screamed.  He hit the floor just as Mjolnir sailed over his head.

Thor stood at the other end of the room, behind the shattered glass panel.   _“…Friends!  I did the yeet!”_   He beamed, and raised his hand victoriously.

Peter and Shuri clutched each other, laughing. T’Challa looked like he might have wanted to laugh, but a vein was also popping out on his forehead.

Thor waved at them.  _“…Have I done it right?”_

**Author's Note:**

> My name is AK and YEET


End file.
